youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Scrimzox
|username = UCzAEsxsrQpgQPWmsddeQyFA |image = NathorixYouTube.jpg |style = Gaming, Reviews & Commentary |join date = November 6, 2015 |vids = 303 |update = Daily |status = Inactive (Lost Access) |channel trailer = |most viewed video = }} Scrimzox (formerly Nathorix), is an English Roblox YouTuber. He is well known for making rants on other Roblox YouTubers such as Denis and MyUsernamesThis, and is also infamous for it, too. He often makes a rant on a YouTuber to “help improve their channel and point out their mistakes”, although many think that Scrimzox just does this too “throw shade at others and give them hate”. This has lead to much controversy and drama. Scrimzox is also known for switching from swearing to family friendly content. 'King Of Clickbait' Series Scrimzox is famous/infamous for his series “King Of Clickbait”. This series features Scrimzox pointing out some mistakes and cons about certain YouTubers. So far, he has ranted on Hyper, Denis, MyUsernamesThis, Lonnie, ZephPlayz, robloxlover69, Roblox Locus, and Peepguy. Many believe Scrimzox is just doing this to send hate to others, but Scrimzox has already stated that he does this to help point the mistakes of others. From Nathorix to Scrimzox Scrimzox stated that he had to factory reset his phone, but by doing this, he lost all access to all of his accounts, minus Twitter. He had contacted YouTube many times, and even if it was helpful, it wasn't a success. With this, Scrimzox decided to drop Nathorix altogether and start a new YouTube channel, Roblox, Twitter and Instagram account as Scrimzox. His first video was "how to look like you're banned on roblox". Controversy Feud with Xonnek Recently, a Spanish Roblox YouTuber, Xonnek has been criticized for copying other YouTubers such as Flamingo and Greenlegocats123. Scrimzox then posted a video titled Xonnek Steals Roblox Videos (which has been deleted due to being hacked), talking about the situation and how Xonnek’s channel should be terminated. Xonnek then did a reaction video, telling his fans to dislike Scrimzox's videos, as well as 3 others ranting on Xonnek. Scrimzox, yet again, did another rant video on Xonnek and Xonnek’s fans sending hate back at him. Xonnek's main Roblox account (Xonnek2) was also banned. "Dating" ImSandra In early 2019, it would appear to many in the Roblox Twitter community that Scrimzox and ImSandra were dating. Many people were confused with the whole situation because they would always be attacking each other on social media. However, some jokes they had made were inappropiate and cause such YouTubers like greenlegocats123 to make videos on the whole situation and claimed it was illegal activity. Scrimzox soon made a video about the whole thing saying it was a joke and was originally gonna keep going until April 1st, 2019. He also stated that he would be quitting Roblox, such as the community and the content relating to it. He soon came back to the game after deleting all his videos and making a video saying he has returned, which has also been deleted due to him being hacked later on. Hacked On September 26, 2019, Scimzox's entire original social media was hacked. On YouTube, all of his videos were taken down by the unidentified hacker. On Twitter, all his tweets were deleted, but the hacker tweeted racist things on the Nathorix Twitter account. He openly admitted that he used the same passwords in all his social media accounts, and accounts to play videos games, especially from his past. Trivia * Scrimzox is not kid-friendly, but he had attempted to once; to try to become part of the Roblox STAR Video Creators group; which is a Roblox group where famous Roblox YouTubers are, and where they can hang out chat with each other. He decided not to be kid-friendly; since he realized that he is black-listed on Roblox, meaning that he cannot join that group. * His videos have been deleted many times in the past. The first was to attempt being family friendly. The second was after the whole ImSandra incident. The third was being hacked, which the hacker deleted all of them. The fourth time and most recent time was because he didn't feel like it was appropiate to critisize updates on Roblox. Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2015 Category:YouTube Reviewers Category:Commentary YouTubers Category:English YouTubers